Jealous
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: He had met her some time ago, and even Sabo had become used to her and treated her like some sort of mother. So why did Ace till blush every single time that he saw Makino?It was starting to bother me. Why did he act like that? Acelu
1. Chapter 1

Here is a quite small one-shot that just popped into my mind while chatting with wonderful Hedgehog B. Rebecca! I hope you enjoy it! It is partly based on the episode 497 of the anime (I really love that episode, it's just so nice!). Well, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had met her some time ago, and even Sabo had become used to her and treated her like some sort of mother. So why did Ace blush every single time that he saw Makino? And why was he slightly nervous around her too? Every time she would appear there was that faint rosy colour on his cheeks that was clearly noticeable and that Sabo and I always laughed at, making Ace mutter some curse or threat at us. But it was starting to bother me. His blush would always get bigger when Makino touched him when she was helping him, and it was starting to bother me. Why did Ace _always_ blush when Makino was around!

I had already tried asking other people, but they would usually just laugh at me. Dadan didn't bother answering, and instead teased Ace. Dogra had said that he didn't have a single idea with a very suspicious tone of voice. Magra had told me the exact same thing, and Sabo... I hadn't asked Sabo yet, but I think he didn't know either why Ace acted like that. Ace of course refused to tell me anything at all, and turned away with his face all red. Like a tomato.

Makino had come today to visit us and give us more new clothes, and right now I was sitting next to Sabo as Ace got his new clothes fixed my Makino. Obviously, he was again as red as a tomato. Sabo and I had been laughing and teasing him for a while, but this was bothering me a lot, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey, Sabo..." I started asking, as I turned around to look at my older brother. "Why does Ace blush every time Makino is around?" I then asked him.

Sabo looked at me, surprised at first but then his facial expression changed to a thoughtful one. "I don't know, Luffy. He hasn't told me anything" Sabo then replied, before he started teasing Ace more, and receiving more threats in turn. This time I didn't join in, and just continued thinking about it. Why did my elder brother act like this? I wanted to know!

Soon enough Makino finished fixing Ace's clothes, and Ace went towards Sabo, who continued teasing him, surely to make true his threats. Makino then went inside the house, surely to prepare some food. I decided to follow her to ask her why Ace was acting like that. I entered the house, and soon found her about to start preparing the dinner.

"Hey, Makino..." I started saying

She turned around and looked at me with the smiling face that I was so used to. "What do you want Luffy?" She asked me as she turned around to look at me.

"I wanted to ask you something" I started saying, looking around, slightly embarrassed. Makino just watched me with a curious and patient face. I gulped, thinking of how I should ask this question in order to avoid telling her that it was Ace I was asking about. He would kill me if that happened, even if I didn't know why he did that. "What does it mean when you are nervous around someone and blush when you're with them?" I then asked.

Makino looked at me for several moments, and laughed a little. "Well Luffy, that means that you have a crush on that person" She quickly answered, with a smile on her face.

My face brightened. So that's it! "Thank you, Makino!" I said happily, as I ran out of the room and to the forest, to find Sabo and tell him what I had discovered.

I soon found him lying against a tree, waiting for Ace to finish doing something. "Sabo!" I then shouted excitedly.

The blonde boy looked at me, curiously. "What do you want, Luffy?" He then asked me.

"I found out what makes Ace do that!" I shouted, very excited and not noticing that Ace was coming towards us.

"Really? Tell me! I've been wondering about that for some time!" Sabo then said, very curious to know the answer.

"Ace has a crush on Makino!" I then said, quite loudly. Obviously happy that I had found an answer to my question. Sabo looked very surprised at me, and just then Ace stepped towards us.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked curiously.

Sabo and I immediately turned to face him, with shocked expressions, which just increased the curiosity of Ace. It was Sabo the one who spoke first, and it wasn't an answer to Ace's question.

"Ace, so you like Makino!" He said, with a very teasing tone of voice.

Ace blushed very hard, and immediately looked as red as a tomato. " I don't!" He shouted as he looked away.

Sabo laughed at this. "You blushed! You do!" He shouted, before starting to repeat many times that Ace had a crush on Makino, which made the other start repeating constantly that he didn't have one.

I would have normally joined Sabo, but something else was bothering me now. I felt a strange feeling inside, and I didn't know exactly what it was. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to discover what it was, and soon I discovered what it was.

"Jealousy?" I muttered, extremely surprised by my discovery. "Why am I jealous of...?" I then muttered again, as I continued concentrating and listening to Sabo tease Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I hope you like it! It was a bit hard to come up with an idea for this one, but in the end I'm happy with how it all came out, although it was a lot longer than what I expected it to be at first! Well, I will make this the last chapter of this short story. It was fun writing, but expect more drabbles of these two soon! I love these two so much. Well, I'll stop here now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda owns it. I do however own this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was currently sitting on the floor of the forest, waiting for Luffy to appear so we could continue doing our daily trainings. I had known him for about four years now, and never until now had he been so late to one of our trainings. It was a tradition since we knew each other, fighting a hundred times per day and me winning the younger boy each one and all of those times. I had to admit that right now it was more difficult though, since Luffy had finally learned how to control his punches, and was on the process of discovering other ways to attack, and this had forced me to use even more energy on each fight, since the other by was strong, a lot more than before and he could now at least control a bit more his rubber body. However he still wasn't strong enough to defeat me, and probably would never be or would take an awful lot of time until he was. I smirked at this though, momentarily forgetting how long Luffy was taking to come to where we always trained. I wondered where he could be, since he had dashed out of Dadan's house this morning while saying that he had to finish doing something that he hadn't told anyone about. I sighed, annoyed at Luffy for taking so long and wondering if what he wanted to do was skip today's fighting, and decided to try and find him.

I decided to try and find him first at the Terminal Gray, and I spent quite a lot of time there trying to find him without result. However some time later I saw him coming out of the city that we had robbed so much at over the years and where we were extremely infamous. . Luffy seemed to be running away from an angry group of people, and he was carrying two roses with him. A red and a white rose. I felt a pang of jealousy build suddenly in me. Who were those roses for? Was it that he preferred to be with that person than with me? Did he hate me that much?

Luffy then continued running through the terminal gray, avoiding the people that were chasing him. How in hells name had he managed to get so many people to chase him for just a single rose? I thought about helping him get rid of them, but my jealousy and curiosity prevented me from doing this, and I instead decided to follow him to see who he was going to give it to.

Luffy then went towards the forest, going through a path that I knew that took to Fuschia village. What was he going to do there? And why was he grinning like that? Who was he going to see? I wondered mentally, feeling that feeling of jealousy in me grow. I followed him for some time, knowing that he wouldn't notice that I was following him. He was always like that after all. It wasn't long until he finally reached the village, and I did too not too long after he did. He continued running through the village, probably to Makino's bar.

"Bingo" I said with a low voice, as I saw him entering the bar that he had taken me to a few times.

I limited myself to watch Luffy through a window, and I saw that he was talking animatedly with a girl that was in the bar, and was looking at him with... interested eyes. Eyes interested in Luffy not in a friendly way of course, but in a romantic way. I saw Luffy handing the girl one of the roses, with a smile while he said something.

I then turned around and decided to go back to Dadan's house, quite sad inside. So he had given her the rose, and the other one, probably the white one, to Makino. I was sad, and I felt jealousy eating me inside. "If he prefers to be with her he can be with her all day from now on. I don't want to see his face then" I muttered, a bit angry, as I was going through the jungle. Soon enough I arrived to where we usually trained and I slumped, closed my eyes and rested against a tree, trying to order my emotions. Why was I so sad? Could it be that I...? No. It was definitely not it. It couldn't be it. No way could it be that. I was so sad because Luffy had decided to leave me alone and betray me. Yes. That was the reason. But why was I so jealous then? I was so concentrated that I didn't hear Luffy arrive until I heard him talk.

"Ace" I suddenly heard my little brother say, which caused me to open my eyes and almost jump up. Why was he here?

"You're late" I said, with an annoyed tone of voice, to hide theh fact that I was feeling said.

"I was just getting something" Luffy then replied.

I stared at him, for several seconds, with an emotionless face. "You were in Fuschia village, weren't you? With that girl that you prefer over me" I then said, with some hurt and sadness appearing in my eyes.

Luffy was surprised at this. Surprised and with a look on his face that immediately told me that he had in fact been with that girl. "It's not like that Ace!" Luffy shouted with a worried tone of voice.

"You went with her instead be being with me! And you even gave her a rose!" I shouted then, with a bit of anger fuelled by jealousy.

"You were following me?" Luffy then asked aloud.

I blushed lightly. "You prefer her over me" And why wouldn't I? You're my little brother, who knows what could happen to you!" I shouted. "But if you prefer to be with her you can be with her all the time from now on! Don't bother looking at me again!" I then shouted, as I turned around and started walking in a random direction, which turned out to be towards Dadan's house. It was almost dinnertime by now, and it was starting to get dark.

Several seconds passed until Luffy spoke. Seconds during which I felt the anger, sadness and jealousy in me increase more and more as I remembered what I had seen. "Ace! It's not like that!" Luffy shouted, as he ran towards me and grabbed my hand, which made me turn to face him.

"Yes it was!" I shouted at him.

"No it wasn't! I did give the girl a rose, but it was a white one, because of all that she helped me!" Luffy shouted.

I was surprised by this, but I didn't say anything and instead continued staring at him, as the anger started to disappear a bit. Some time passed until I spoke again. "Helped you with what?" I asked, with a suspicious and jealous tone of voice.

Luffy then grinned, and instead of answering me he revealed two things that he was carrying behind him, hiding them behind his back. I was surprised by this. I didn't expect it a single bit. I didn't move or say anything then and for a long time. I didn't know what to do.

"Happy birthday Ace" Luffy then said, with an even wider grin on his face, and cheeks slightly tainted by a red colour, as he handed me both things that he had been hiding.

I then looked at both things that he had given me. One was an orange cowboy had that I had to admit that I liked a lot, and the other was... a red rose, the one that I had seen him carrying earlier. I blushed with a deep crimson colour, feeling a bubbly feeling in me and butterflies infesting my stomach, and all jealousy left me. I didn't know what to do then, and I couldn't help but wonder if Luffy knew the meaning of the rose that he was giving me. However, the cheeky grin that he had suggested that he did know what it meant, and perfectly well.

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself hugging the younger boy, with those butterflies still infesting my stomach, the bubbly feeling in its place and my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour."Thank you, Lu" I said in a low voice, noticing how the other boy soon returned my embrace and the blush on his cheeks became more evident, but still less than mine.

"Shishishi" I heard him say, or rather laugh, with that cheeky grin and blush on their place. I felt his heart beating fast too and him slowly hugging me tighter.

Did he really? Did he? He probably did, and now that I thought about it, it all started to make more and more sense in my head. Why was I though feeling like this? Why was I blushing? Why were there butterflies in my stomach? What was this feeling? And above all, why was I so happy because of Luffy...? Could it be that I...? Could it? "It probably is that" I thought then, realising what the bubbly feeling was. Yes, I loved Luffy, and I had just realised that. I loved Luffy and there was nothing that I could do about it.


End file.
